Never expect less from a boring party
by MusoukaS
Summary: Final chapter is up! Sara needs to attend this boring party of the sheriff, her supervisor pretends he's drunk and he takes her home.. then something happens.. M rated and it's GSR
1. What the hell are we doing?

Never expect less from a boring party.

**Title** : Never expect less from a boring party.

**Rating** : I'm not sure with ratings, it's between M and NC-17 I think.. at the end at least..

**Paring**: GSR ( Grissom/Sara )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI.. if I did, they would've been together a long time ago.. Not mine, it's Anthony Zuicker but if I was, then it would be a world gone mad. This is a story before Way to Go..

**Summary** : A party held by Sheriff Atwater starts boring but ends up quiet passionate for the two.

**A/N : I already have this story complete but I decided to just make chapters and post a chapter each week… I wrote this with fun and there are some english mistakes but I'm Dutch so.. XD No wonder… ehr, only thing left to say is ; Have fun reading! **

_Chapter one : What the hell are we doing?_

_There was thé man of her dreams, just a few feet away from her. He looked more than hot in his black suit. She never saw him dressed like this ; decent. In the lab he usual wore a polo shirt with a vest. She wondered how he'd look like if he was -.. _

Someone interrupted her thought.

'And let me introduce you to one of the best CSI's here in Las Vegas.'

Sara turned around to see Sheriff Atwater with a man next to him, the sheriff had his hand placed on the shoulder of the man and smiled, of course it was one of his unique, fake smiles but no one actually cared.

'This is Sara Sidle, the woman I told you about,' the Sheriff paused to smile again towards Sara and his company. 'Before she worked here, she worked in San Francisco, we're very lucky to have her.'

The sheriff smiled once again with his fake one's while he pointed with his other free hand towards Sara.

'Miss Sidle, this is Mr. O'Conner. He's in town for business and he's a big supporter of our fund.'

_Figures, he always comes with the big fishes._

Sara smiled warm but she wasn't enjoying it, the sheriff always introduced big supporters to her and the other CSI's, especially towards her since most of the supporters were actually single and so was she.

_He was always kissing their asses while he could've done other, better things. All that for some money but than again, she can't really complain about it. _

_Thanks to that money, they could get new equipment and Greg could be promoted to a CSI level one a few years ago. _

_No, she couldn't forgot those things the Sheriff did for them, even if he didn't meant it like that._

Sara looked for a second at the hand that Mr. O'Conner was holding out and shook it.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. O'Conner.'

'The pleasure is all mine.' The man said and smiled flirty.

_Oh please, give me a bucket to throw up in. _

Sara rolled her eyes and suddenly remembered what she was doing before, she immediately looked behind her but he was already gone.

_Where is he? Where could he be?_ She thought desperately.

She knew that he could never feel something for her but she did feel something for him and that was all that mattered to her.

'Miss Sidle?' Sheriff Atwater asked, he waited for Sara to turn around and looked him in the eye before he spoke again. 'I see you're busy so,.. we'll leave you alone.'

Sara only nodded and turned once again, desperately looking for him with her eyes.

_Where could he be? Where could he be? Did he leave already? That can't be._

Suddenly, she saw him sitting at the bar. He was alone, sat on a bar stool and looked in front of him.

The bar lights made him lighter, she saw his back, the muscles on his back were tights, it seemed like the jacket of his suit was a size to small, that he could ripe out of it anytime. And his hair, his salt and pepper hair was more light brown due to the light. Her own opinion was that it wouldn't hurt if it was darker or perhaps greyer but that was her.

_If she was willing to take a chance, this was her moment because she knew this was her only chance to talk personal to him tonight._

She walked towards the bar and while she walked, his posture was begging for it.

_She just wanted to lay him on the bar table and make sweet love to him._

_The man looked so good sitting there and the best thing was that she had a full view of his tush. _

_Who was she kidding if she actually could lay him on the table anyway?_

_Once he pinned her down and he didn't hesitate either, did that meant something? _

She sat next to him.

'Hey Griss.'

Grissom turned his head towards Sara while his hands were playing with a glass of scotch.

'Hey Sara,' He looked her in the eye, their eyes locked and _god what was she melting from those blue eyes. One look and she was sold. _'Do you enjoy this so-called party just as I am?'

He looked in front of him and took a sip of his scotch.

'Well, if you put it like that,' She urged him to look at her, to make eye-contact and he did after a few seconds of silence while she lured him to look at him. He snapped his head up towards her and smiled sadly. 'Easy with the scotch, you don't want to get drunk now, do you?'

'It doesn't matter, I probably forget this party then.'

Grissom looked in front of him again and took another sip of his brownish coloured drink.

'And the best solution then is drinking, of course.. why didn't I thought about that?' Sara said sarcastic while she rolled her eyes.

'It sure is when you want to forget this stupid so-called party.' 

There was a brief silence before Sara spoke again after she observed him.

'You know, I never saw you like this.'

He snapped his head up again and looked into her beautiful brown orbs.

' Saw me like what?'

' Like this, so disappointed,' Sara looked sneaky towards his tush. ' It's pathetic actually.'

'Well, I sure appreciate your valuable time to help me, Shrink Sidle,' He paused and didn't dare to look at her, instead, he looked in front of him towards some old wine bottles. 'When I need some bullshit I'll go right to the Sheriff, he got loads of them, but anyway, thank you for your opinion.' he said sarcastic while he turned his head towards her and looked into her chocolate coloured eyes.

'Do me a favor and kill the Sheriff, slow and painful, right what he deserves.' Sara responded sarcastic.

Sara stared in front of herself, losing the eye-contact she had with Grissom while she too ordered a scotch.

'So, you still didn't said if you'd enjoy this 'party'.' Grissom said to get their previous conversation back while he looked into his glass before taking another sip.

'I am,' Grissom looked at her with disbelief, Sara grinned in response. 'I am now.'

Grissom smiled.

'Here you go, Ma'am.' the bartender said while he gave Sara her scotch.

Sara turned her head to look at the bartender and smiled.

'Thank you,' the bartender walked away to dry some glasses. 'The good thing is that the drinks are free.'

Grissom snorted.

'Yeah, but maybe they let us pay for the toilets, you know Atwater.'

Sara laughed and looked him in the eye once again, she noticed that he gave her a flirty wink before taking another sip of his drink.

'And I must say; you look beautiful.. breathtaking..'

Grissom smiled at her and winked once again.

'Thank you but I don't think it's that… beautiful or breathtaking at all.' Sara said while she looked at herself for a second.

Grissom looked at Sara's whole body; she wore a silk, white dress.

The dress was long and it had a long V-cut, it was revealing yet neat, you couldn't see much of her breast but he had to admit that it was very attractive.

He went below towards her hips, her beautiful hips.

He went further below and licked his lips while he looked at a particular spot right between her legs.

He let his eyes wonder below, her legs were very long in this dress. He wondered if they were always this long because he never noticed it before. 

After enjoying certain spots, he demanded his eyes to go further with their 'research'. His eyes wandered even more below, entering her feet but he couldn't see her feet however, they were covered by her dress.

She noticed him checking her out, licking his lips while he did so and she blushed. She found it somehow flattering that he of all men, Mr. Unemotional.. Thé Bugman, was checking her out and acted like a silly teenager while he did it.

'Well, I have my opinion and I'm still your boss – '' Sara cut him off.

'And what are you trying to say with that?! That you outrank me?! That you're always right?!

She showed him her tongue and heard him laugh.

'No but it's true, I'm much older and wiser then you.'

Sara let out a breath of disbelief.

'Much older? I don't think so, the difference isn't much and wiser? We'll see about that mister.'

'Are you challenging me, Miss Sidle?' He asked with disbelief.

'Yes,' Sara looked at him and saw a sparkle in his blue coloured eyes. 'And especially for you, it's ma'am.'

'Well, I'm sorry for that.. MA'AM.' Grissom said with a funny tone which made Sara laugh.

Grissom tried to take another sip of his drink but discovered that it was empty and looked into the glass.

'You're absolutely right, I shouldn't be drinking this much but I'm so thirsty.'

'Thirsty in what?' Sara asked teasingly.

He saw her wiggle her eyebrows in the corner of his eyes and his cheeks got a red blush.

After a long silence, he spoke again.

'I don't know,' He looked at her and wiggled his own eyebrows while he flirted with her, giving her a smile. 'You tell me.'

She put her hands on her sides, making a scoff.

'Do you really think I know everything about thát subject?' 

Grissom grinned and distorted his head.

Sara smiled sweetly because he looked like a puppy who was begging for some attention.

'You tell me.' he said again, but this time he wasn't really asking but demanding it.

'Well, you can trust me,' she looked into his baby blue eyes and she knew for sure she saw a twinkle of curiosity in it. ' I think you had more sex than me.'

When she finished her sentence, his mouth fell open, literarily.

'And how do you know that I even _hád_ sex?' he finally said with a knot in his throat and a very dry tongue.

'Oh, come on Grissom! Everyone had sex in their life, even you!' Sara yelled out loud with her hands in her sides.

Everybody immediately looked at Sara and Grissom.

Sara started to blush but Grissom, however, simply smiled and ordered again.

'Can I have the strongest drink that you own?' Grissom asked.

'Sure.' the bartender replied and searched through his liquor cabins.

Sara was stunned that Grissom wasn't embarrassed at all, not even a shy smile or so and he acted very normal, well, normal for him.

The bartender got his strongest drink of alcohol and filled Grissom's glass with it.

'Here you go,' he said while he filled Grissom's glass, ' I hope that you called a cab to get home.'

Grissom raised his head up towards the bartender and looked into his green eyes.

'Excuse me?' he asked.

'I said that I hoped that you called a cab to get home because if you'll drink this all, you'll get drunk for sure.' the bartender replied but this time only a little louder than before.

The bartender smiled and pointed towards the glass and walked away to dry some glasses.

Grissom lifted the glass and brought it towards his lips to take a sip of it, Sara watched him intensely while her mind was running wild.

'If you want, I can drive you home.' she said quick and innocent.

He turned his head towards Sara and smiled.

'I'd like that, thank you. I'm probably already to drunk to be driving now.'

'No problem, I love to take you home.'

She bit her lip, _did I just said that?_

She smiled while she grabbed her own glass, which was untouched since the bartender came to fill it, and took a sip of it to cool her down.

She was feeling very hot, she knew that you could see her cheeks turning red.

Suddenly someone put his hands on their shoulders, both were shocked due to the sudden movement.

'Hey, how are you two doing? Getting bored?' the man behind them said.


	2. Shit! Drunk Grissom!

Never expect less from a boring party

_Chapter two : Shit! Drunk Grissom!_

**A/N : I so enjoyed re-checking this chapter because it was fun to do! The last scene is rather funny yet angst, so I'm curious about what you think about it! I moved the K+ rate to T because there are certain 'things' in it so.. you'll see when you get there. For now, have fun!**

P.S. : Do not kill me for the end! 

Suddenly someone put his hands on their shoulders, both were shocked due to the sudden movement.

'Hey, how are you two doing? Getting bored?' the man behind them said.

They both looked over their shoulders to see who it was; It was Jim Brass in a black suit with a tie, he was dressed nicely and they saw him for the first time decent like this.

'Getting? I am.' Grissom said cold while he took a sip of his drink.

'So you're just heavy drinking, huh?' Brass asked with a little devilish grin.

Grissom faked a smile and looked in front of him.

_He didn't want the attention Brass gave him but Sara's, not that he would get any of it now since Brass was here._

Brass sat next to Sara and ordered himself a drink.

'I think I should head back home.' Grissom said after long staring towards Sara and Brass's conversation.

_He knew he wouldn't get Sara's attention or that she would be alone with him, so for himself, he choose the right thing to do._

'Do you want me to drive you?' Sara asked while she looked into his baby blue eyes.

'No, I think I'm capable of driving, thanks anyway.' Grissom replied cold

He stood up and drank his glass empty with one swallow.

Brass and Sara watched him while he did.

'You sure?' she asked with hesitation.

'I'm positive.'

He tried to walk away but it was like a drunk man walking towards his home after spending a night in one of the pubs.

Sara stood up, trying to grab his waist with her right hand and with her other hand his left arm with the intention to place it around her shoulders,

trying to give him some support or something to lean against.  
But he struggled, he wouldn't let her grab his hand nor put hers on his waist.

Sara looked at him with disbelief.

'You're not capable of driving, you know it so let me help you.'

'No, I'm capable of driving, I'm capable of everything.' he said and his words continue to play in his head, realizing what he said, he stiffed a little.

'Don't be so stubborn, let me help you. Once in a while, you need a woman to help you, if you like it or not,' Sara noticed that he was starting to blush. ' Well, well, _thé bugman_ has some feelings for woman and capable of everything, huh? We'll see about that, mister.'

She wiggled her dark brown eyebrows and put her arm around his waist while she also grabbed his left hand to put it around her shoulder for support. She saw that he was getting even more red now.

'Now, let me help you, if you don't like it ; screw you because I'm going to help you no matter what,' Sara looked at him and saw that he opened his mouth but didn't spoke; he was for the first time she knew speechless. 'I even like it when they fight back, making it harder for us woman.'

She wiggled her brown eyebrows again and turned her head to look for the sheriff, noticing that he was standing with his back towards them.

'You know Sara, you talk to much.' he suddenly said while he wanted to sound agitated, which he luckily did.

'Says you, some people find it very comfortable and relaxing when other people talk. I guess it isn't the same for you than,' she answered sarcastically. ' I always knew you were weird.'

Grissom raised his own eyebrows in response.

'I hate it when people talk, especially when they whine.'

'I do not whine!' she said with disbelief, finding it very hard to not let him go since she was the one helping him out.

'No, it just seems that way.' he said cold and sarcastically.

'Oh, just shut up and let's go. I want to get out of here as fast as I can.' Sara said agitated.

'Yes, ma'am.'

Sara smiled due to his change in behavior and dragged him out of there towards his car.

'So, where are your car keys handsome?'

'In my back pocket honey.' he said innocent after a few seconds.

'Could you get them maybe?'

'No, unfortunately I can't reach it.' he immediately said.

She looked at him while he tried not to smile or grin, which succeeded because her right hand on his back went down and down until it stopped at his belt.

She looked for a second at his back pocket, watched his tush and continued with the trail that her hand was following earlier, sliding it into his back pocket, she felt his tush.

Sara started to blush and Grissom looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

'Are we getting a little embarrassed? If so, I'm driving myself home,' he turned his head towards her, distorting it. He could see the disbelief on her face. 'I'm capable of driving, I really am!' he said with puppy eyes.

Sara thought that he had some cuteness but he had been always cute for and to her.

'Tell that to the judge when they arrest you for a DUI.'

Both smiled and Sara finally noticed that he'd lied, his car keys weren't in his back pocket.

'You're so mean.'

'I know, I love it too but how do you know it was that one and not the other pocket?' he said suspicious, not actually asking while he wiggled his eyebrows and knew right away what she was talking about.

'Are you trying to flirt with me?' she asked while she tried to sound innocent and disbelieved.

Grissom pouted his lips.

'Am I? If so, is it working?'

Sara wiggled her eyebrows and pinched his tush.

_She thought that she heard a moan from the pinching but she thought that she probably heard something else._

'It works handsome.' she said with a devilish grin.

_Grissom hoped that she didn't hear him moan when she pinched his tush, however, he tried not to blush and that succeed with a lot of effort._

'Are you playing with me or are you keys in a other pocket?'

'I'm playing with you,' he said honest and turned his head away from Sara. ' They're in one of my front pockets.' he said innocent while he tried to hide his smile but it didn't work, there came a smile upon his face.

'You got to be kidding me!' she said with disbelief.

'No, I'm not kidding. I'm honest, I truly am.'

'Yeah and drunk, in which pocket are your keys?'

'I believe the left one.'

Her hand went out of his back pocket and went to his front pocket and slide in.

_Her hand was a few inches removed from his crotch and he was happy enough that it wasn't closer or otherwise she'd felt how aroused he was._

_What she did to him with one single touch amazed him._

'I don't feel them, are you sure that they were in this pocket?'

Sara's hand searched through his pocket on a fast pace, leaving no inch untouched.

After a while, she grabbed something which she was sure of that it were his car keys.

'No wait, I got them.' she said quickly.

Grissom only blushed while his mouth fell open.

'Sara?' he asked gently but out of breath while he tried not to moan while his mouth hanged open.

'That's… not my car key.' he stumbled out.

Sara snapped her head towards Grissom, she noticed that his mouth was slightly open and that he blushed.

'What?'

'Trust me, that's not my car key.' he said again while he was gasping for air and snapped his head backwards.

Sara looked at him with confusion, asking herself about what he was talking about but after a few seconds, she too got the message.

'Oh god!' she whispered while she let her grip go.

Grissom looked at the beautiful starry sky and tried to smile.

'Grissom..? How..' Sara stopped talking and got her hand out of his pocket while she saw him smile sadly.

'What's the matter?' she asked.

Grissom turned his head towards her while he kept smiling on the same way.

'Nothing, nothing. It's just..' he paused and sighed. 'Nothing, forget what I said.'

'Well, that's easy because you didn't said anything at all.' she said agitated while she put her hands on her sides.

'Good.'

Sara watched Grissom's hand while it went into his pocket, she finally realized now how aroused he was and she stiffed, looking shocked at his arousal.

'Damn, it's big.' she said with wide eyes while she still glared at his erection.

'Excuse me?

Grissom had no idea were she was talking about but he followed her glare and figured out soon enough were she was staring at.

'You can go home, Sara. I'm capable of driving.' he said serious, frowning his eyebrows a little bit.

Sara looked up with effort, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

' You aren't drunk, are you?'

'No, I faked it.' Grissom said cold.

He noticed that she rolled her eyes, getting agitated due to him.

'Figures, men always do that.'

Sara ran away towards her own car.

'Sara! I only did it because I..' he stopped and she turned around to face him, _he noticed that her eyes were filled with tears, about to fall if he didn't do something, anything!_

Sara looked at the ground, not daring to look him in the eye and letting him know that she was weak.

'Because I what?'

'Because I wanted some, ehr,' he paused and bit his lip. 'Privacy with you.'

He tried to get her attention, trying to get her to look him in the eye eventually but she didn't more nor dare to look him in the eye.

' Talking to you, when you're alone and not with a other CSI or Brass or the sheriff.'

'Y-you saw that?' she managed to say.

'Yes, I dislike the fact that the sheriff was trying to get a date for you, trying to get you away from -' he stopped and grinned.

He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulders, slowly pulling her into a hug.

'I'm sorry but you must know that I'm not like those other men, I'm..' he paused and sighed. 'Different, you have to face that.'

But Sara wasn't playing much attention to what he was saying, she was to busy in her own little dream world because his arousal was pushing against her hip, making her feeling weird and tingly inside.

She noticed that she was getting wet, eventually she placed her hands on his back but what she didn't notice was that he was kissing her between her neck and shoulder.

'Grissom, I –' she paused and hesitated. 'I need to get home.'

Grissom, however, kept kissing her at the same spot.

'I really need to..'

She looked at his salt and pepper hair, _hell! She didn't want to leave him now, he finally answered her. Why was this happening? Why did she became so aroused too? Why didn't she wore her panties tonight? Why?!_

She look closely at his brown/grey coloured hair while her hand moved up, trying to play and stroke with his hair

'Please Grissom.' she mumbled into his ear, not willing to let go of him.

Grissom immediately stopped kissing her and looked up into her eyes and stared.

'Why now honey? Isn't this what _you_ wanted? What _we both_ wanted?'

'God Grissom, you have no idea how long I've been wanting this but it's an emergency.'

She turned her head to the left, she couldn't bare to see him hurt like this.

'Well, ehr, if you want..' he paused. ' I can take you home.' he said nervous, hoping to get permission to spend a little more time with her.

He tried to make her look at him but she wouldn't dare to look him in the eye.

'Yes, that'll be fine. I'm kinda tired.'

'Thank you.' he said excited.

She finally looked at him, he saw a confused look upon her face and he only smiled in return, not even trying to explain it.

'Why thank you?' Sara asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

'That you let me drive, I know how some woman can be very self-centered and that they don't want any help from men.' he managed to make up and say quickly. 

'Oh, just call me right away gay.' she said while she rolled her eyes.

'I'm not calling you gay, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.' he said mysterious while he wiggled his eyebrows.

'Do what?' she asked in confusion.

His hand went to her face, gently holding it up while he stroke her face with his thumb.

'This dear.'

_To be continued. _


	3. Grissom finally started to do something!

Never expect less from a boring party

_Chapter three : Grissom finally started to do something! _

**A/N : I noticed that I have a very weird sense of humor.. anyways, of course I'm saving best for last which means the final bedroom scene will be last.. as well as my story will end with the next chapter.. it will be around 7-8 pages. I'm just warming them up for the bedroom scene.. ;).. Ehr well.. thanks to those who read and review and well, enjoy! I hope it's clear enough to read!  
**

His hand went to her face, gently holding it up while he stroke her face with his thumb.

'This dear.'

His face came closer and closer to hers, they could feel each others hot breaths.

Her mind was running wild when she saw his lips approaching hers and they didn't hesitate either.

Gently, he brushed his lips upon hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss.

They stood there for a few seconds kissing each other, both holding their breaths and both not willing to let go.

It was Grissom who broke the kiss after a few, but long, seconds.

' I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I'm so-'

Sara cut him off with crashing her lips upon his.

Her hands were all of the sudden upon his back, holding him firm against her while she kissed him passionately.

His right hand was on the back her head, pressing her lips harder onto his. His other one was first going towards her waist but it went further down while he lost his self-control and placed his left hand on her tush.

'Sara,' he mumbled after a few seconds and moved his head a little to the left so that she was only kissing the halve of his lips. 'Sara.' he said a little bit louder.

Sara immediately stopped kissing him and looked at him with concern.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing but,' Grissom paused and bit his lip. ' This is a public place.' he said while he looked around him if anyone might have seen them. There was no one though.

She looked only more confused at him while he pointed nervously to the building where the sheriff and his other guest were.

'Remember, the sheriff? He's probably searching for us.'

'Let him search, the question is..' Sara paused and slowly moved towards his earlobe and sucked it gently, making him moan slightly. ' is if he'll find us.'

She turned her head to look at him, wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed his hand to guide him to her car.

Sara walked towards her car door but Grissom passed her by and opened the door for her.

' Well, thank you sir.' she said with a grin.

'It's my pleasure ma'am.' he replied while he winked at her.

She got in and smiled, ' I appreciate your effort Griss.'

'You meant my pleasure.' he said with a wicked grin and a wink.

He walked to the drivers side and got in, Sara searched through her purse and gave him her car keys.

'So, you're hungry?' he asked while he tried to get his seatbelt on.

'Yeah.' she replied while she saw him struggling with the seat belt.

He turned his head, 'What are you hungry for?' he asked with a painful grin due to his seatbelt, which he couldn't get in the fastening.

'I'm hungry for you.' she said while she grabbed his seatbelt from him and put it in it's fastening.

'Thanks,' suddenly, their heads bumped against each others when they both wanted to sit comfortable. 'Sorry, does it hurt?' Grissom asked.

'No, you?' she said with a sly grin while she watched him.

He rubbed his head and looked at Sara while Sara turned her head to the right, finding the parking lot very interesting.

'I'll be fine.' he said while he put the key in it's engine and never let his eyes off of Sara while she was still looking out of the window.

Sara rested her head upon her hand while she kept gazing out of the window, she was actually thinking about what would or could happen when they had reached her apartment.

'Are you okay?' Grissom asked with concern while he raised one of his eyebrows, he slowly moved his right hand towards her left one and placed his upon hers.

'Yeah,' she turned to look at their hands and then at him. 'I'm fine, don't worry.' she said with a fake grin.

' Usually when people say that their fine, they aren't.'

'Well, I'm telling you the truth.' she said while she looked at their hands.

'Okay,' Grissom said a little with disbelief. ' I just wanted to know for sure.' he then turned his head to look at the road, moved his right hand back, switched the key and drove off.

Automatically, the radio started to play and Sara began, without noticing it herself, to sing along with the song.

All Grissom could do was smiling and paying attention to the road, paying attention was difficult since a beautiful brunette called Sara Sidle was sitting next to him.

He didn't even notice Sara placing her hand upon his leg and that it was moving closer and closer to his groin.

Suddenly, he moved and Sara's hand was replaced from his leg to his crotch, he immediately felt this and looked below.

He'd became even more aroused than before and he started to blush while he kept watching her hand upon his crotch.

_O, god. He was so enjoying this, he didn't even mind it that her hand was still lying there on the same spot. _

Suddenly, he felt a movement and looked below. He saw her hand moving upon his groin, he opened his mouth and let out a moan.

He was getting extremely hot, even with the air conditioner on.

_He knew that Sara could see the sweat on his nape and forehead, he tightened the grip of his hands upon the steering wheel. He was almost losing his self-control again. _

_She didn't knew what she actually wás doing to him, it almost seemed like she was stiffed but she was indeed glaring at his erection._

Grissom looked up to look at Sara, he then looked back at the road but raised his eyebrow and looked back at Sara, he noticed her staring at his erection. He found it yet very flattering and also irritating.

'Sara?,' he first asked but when he got no response, his voice was this time a little louder. ' Sara?!'

Sara blinked twice and looked up to meet his eyes.

'Yeah?'

' Could you mind not doing that? It's hard enough already and.. and.. '

_He never did finish his sentence because he didn't want her to remove her hand or stop rubbing through the piece off fabric of his pants against his arousal._

'I'm sorry, go on.' Sara said with a sly grin, knowing what he was thinking.

'No, that was it.' he said innocent while his head and cheeks flushed red.

_His mind was running wild, he was daydreaming and first seconds passed by, then minutes until.._

He found himself snapping back to reality when Sara spoke.

'We're almost there.' he heard Sara say quite cold after a few minutes of silence.

'Huh?'

'I said that we were almost at my apartment.'

'O.. yes,' Grissom looked around him and noticed the familiar street. 'You're right.' he said nervous and looked down, he noticed that she'd removed her hand.

After a short silence Grissom parked the car in the parking lot but he had no idea how to return to his own townhouse because this wasn't his own car but Sara's.

Before he realized it, Sara got out of the car and opened his door.

'Are you coming?' she said with a warm smile.

'Huh?,' he asked confused. 'For what?'

' To, eh,' Sara pouted her lips in thought. ' Drink coffee.' she replied but it almost sounded like a question.

_Oh, just say right away to make love to me, then he would get the message sooner, Sara thought while she rolled her eyes._

'I never say no to coffee,' he paused. 'And besides, I need something after drinking at the party.' he said with a smirk.

_Oh hell you do, Sara thought with a sly grin._

His hand went to the fastening of his seatbelt to get it loose but it was stuck once again.

'Do you need some help?' Sara asked while she saw him struggling with the fastening again and chuckled a bit.

'Please,' he asked almost begging. 'Don't laugh!'

'Sorry.' Sara mumbled while she tried to not laugh and bent forward, giving him full view of her breast while she tried to get him loose.

For a moment, he was sure that he was drooling but he shook it off, he didn't even turned his head but kept staring at her breast, making him more desirable for her then he already was.

She couldn't get his seatbelt loose when she was bent over so she had to sit on his lap, which he didn't mind of course.

Finally, after a few minutes of pure happiness for him, she got him loose and stepped out of the car.

'Thank you.' he said through coughs, trying to get his attention away from her breasts.

'No problem, I always have difficulties with it too.'

Grissom smiled, 'Anyway, thank you.'

He got out of the car and she grabbed her car keys. Grissom still looked at her, she was giving him full view of her tush and she didn't mind it either, she was actually doing it on purpose.

After having her car keys, she closed the car door and walked towards her apartment door with Grissom following her. She pushed the key into the lock, she sneakily looked at him from the corner of her eye while she fumbled with her key, being slow on purpose.

'What are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing, I guess,' Grissom paused and pouted his lips. 'You?'

'Same, if you want, ehr,' she paused and finally switched the key and the door swung open with her help. 'We could spend it together.'

She walked into her apartment and closed the door after Grissom got in.

'Sure,' he looked around the room. 'It was a long time ago since I was here.' he said, getting memories of it.

'Yeah, it was,' she smiled and took off her high heels. 'Sorry but my feet are killing me.'

Grissom turned around to look at her.

'It's okay,' he pouted his lips and came closer to her. ' Let me help you.'

'How?' she replied while she threw the high heels shamelessly on the ground.

'I know a good massage that'll help.'

'You'll go right ahead then,' she looked up and met his stare. 'I'm not stopping you.'

He came even more closer, lifted her up and carried her towards the sofa.

'Wow,' Sara said, amazed by his sudden change of behavior. 'Do you do this with every girl or just me?'

'Just you, because you're special,' he said while he gave her a grin. 'And I'm old, my back isn't like it was in my twenties.' he gave her once again a grin. 

'That's sweet of you to say,' Sara chuckled again. ' I never knew you could be so sensitive and funny.'

'Well, there's a lot more that you don't know about me.' he said and gave her a wink.

'I would love to find out.'

'Maybe later,' he paused. 'You'll get a message first.' he smiled wide.

'You're really enjoying this, huh?' Sara asked while she raised an eyebrow.

'Yes,' Grissom lay her down on the sofa and lifted her legs up a bit and sat down. 'Thank god that men don't have to walk on high heels.'

'Yeah,' Sara pouted her lips. 'You men are the lucky one's.'

Grissom looked at her, smiled and started to massage her right foot.

He noticed her snapping her head backwards and moan.

'Does it hurt,' he said panicking. ' If so, just tell me.'

' No, no. It doesn't hurt at all,' Sara immediately said when she heard slightly concern in his voice. ' Actually, I kinda like it.'

He let out a sigh of relief, nodded and continued with softly massaging her foot.

'I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the car,' she paused and looked at Grissom, who was clearly enjoying the massage even more than she did. 'I couldn't control myself.'

'It's okay, I know it wasn't your intention...'

Sara raised one of her eyebrows and cut him off, 'Do you think I do this with every man who walks into my life?'

Grissom looked up and licked his lips.

'I don't know,' he knitted his eyebrows. ' Do you?'

' No, that's just.. not me.'

Grissom smiled and started to message her other foot.

'Do you think they'll look for us?'

'If the sheriff is to busy with kissing asses, no,' Grissom paused and looked at Sara for a second. 'I don't think so.'

Sara looked at Grissom's posture, he wasn't sitting that comfortable she noticed. His jacket looked even smaller than she already saw before at the bar. She looked at him from top to bottom, leaving no inch unspotted and licked her lips.

'Grissom?'

_To be continued. _

**A/N : Yeah I know, there are some mistakes in my English but yet again, I haven't changed so I'm still pretty much Dutch as you can be.. and no, I do not wear clogs if you're interested.. very little do so but most of them don't. xD**


	4. Are you sure?

Never expect less from a boring party.

_Chapter 4 ; Are you sure?_

**_A/N : Final chapter.._** **_this is one of thé most hardest chapters I ever had to write. I'm still dutch so my English will be.. well, you'll see. It's kinda hard to explain all of this.. into words.. When I, ehr, re-checked the chapter, I was laughing my ass off.. but I had fun doing it though.. it's for sure M and well, enjoy! ;)_**

**_P.S. : Thanks to all who kept on reading and reviewing, here's the final promised chapter. _**

---

'Grissom?'

'Yes?' he replied and turned his head but got surprised with Sara's lips crashing upon his.

Before he knew it, he lay her foot down and almost jumped on top of her.

His body covered hers while they kissed each other passionately.

His right hand was on the back of her head while his other one was on her back, both pushed her closer towards him, pushing her against him. 

Her right hand was upon his face while the other one was on the back of his skull, pressing him harder against her.

Their bodies were pressed against each other, hands were exploring each others bodies, willing to know and/or find out what was under these warm clothes.

Sara's tongue touched Grissom's lips, from reaction, he slowly opened his mouth to let her tongue slide into his mouth and let their tongue's duel.

'Sara.' he mumbled out of breath after a few seconds, Sara stopped kissing him.

He rested upon his hands and arms and looked into her brown orbs.

'What's wrong?' she asked with concern.

'Nothing but, eh, if we're going to do _this_.. can we go to the bedroom, please? This is a bit.. ,' Grissom paused and pouted his lips. 'Public.'

'O,' Sara paused to smile awkwardly. ' Sure.'

Grissom got up and lifted her up, she placed her arm around his neck and gave him little kisses in his neck, 'You're strong, you know that?' she said between kisses.

'No, I didn't but now I do.'

He carried her to the bedroom and, somehow, he managed to open the door. He walked into the room and looked around, noticing he never saw it before, Sara noticed him looking through the room and slightly grinned.

'Something else then you expected?'

Grissom slowly raised one of his eyebrows, 'No, actually not.' he paused and looked at her. 'It's exactly like you.'

Sara smiled while he carried her to her bed, lying her gentle upon the bed.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this finally after all those years of fantasizing about it, how many fantasies he had about her, these were all his fantasies formed into one and coming true.

He dropped upon his knees on the bed, each knee on the opposite side of her waist, he slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently.

He could hear her moan when his lips touched hers again and never in his wildest fantasies/dreams he'd imagined that Sara would react like that with one single kiss, imagine what she'd do if he went further.

He placed his right hand upon her face, softly touching her smooth skin like it was a fragile piece of evidence and caressed it. His left hand was on the edge of her silk, white dress. He gently pulled it up to reveal a certain long part of her beautiful yet pale coloured legs until it revealed her knees, he then stopped and placed his hand there, slowly rubbing/messaging her knee.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his jacket, it didn't work though so she tried to get it off of him by pulling hard on it, it came loose. She released him from his tight, small jacket and let him breath. She threw the black jacket upon a chair, which was near the bed.

The only thought occupying her mind now was how to get rid of all those clothes still covering in his body; she needed him badly against her skin, the need to feel him inside of her was intense but the need of feeling him trusting inside of her like no man did before was even more intense. She wanted nothing more than skin to skin, body heat to body heat, him touching her and loving her.

She could see his muscled chest through his white shirt, her hands were playing with it's buttons and she started to slowly unbutton them, trying to tease Grissom a bit more.

Grissom's tongue touched her red colored lips, demanding her to open her mouth for him and she did, his tongue slid in.

Touching her wet tongue was heating him up, he enjoyed every struggle of their dueling tongue's. He could taste her skin, her flesh and frankly, it turned him on also.

Their tongue's continued to duel while she took his shirt off and threw it shamelessly upon the same chair his black jacket was.

She took a long and silent moment to look at his chest, amazed due to his muscled chest on his age, she let her hands wander over his manly chest, feeling his muscles twitch underneath her touch while it turned the both of them on.

He couldn't keep it together any longer, his mind wandering wild while he kissed her more passionate this time. Their tongue's struggled even harder while he tasted her sweet tongue, wishing that this exact same moment would never stop, making love to her till it was dawn.

She could feel how aroused he'd become; his arousal was pushing against her pelvis but she didn't mind it, she actually enjoyed it while he didn't even noticed he was pushing it against her. His mind was to far away, to far in his dreamy world to be even thinking about things like that, the only thing he was thinking about was making sweet love to this woman, _hís_ woman.

He stopped kissing her upon her mouth, a moan got caught in her throat while he traveled his mouth further to a certain spot between her neck and shoulders and began to kiss her there.

During small moans, Sara started to grin due to Grissom's beard tickling her in her neck.

_She had him, she finally had him._

This mysterious and strange man, this man who'd never choose anything with emotion, finally choose his emotions and heart above his brains, of all the women he could choose, he choose _her_. He couldn't live without her, the woman he loved and if he tried to live without her… Who was he kidding if he even tried to live without her? Because he felt lucky and didn't want to loose anymore seconds wondering about what he'd missed.. he tasted something he couldn't bare to loose, _love.. Sara's love for him._

His right hand went toward her back, specifically, to the zipper of her dress, trying to get the damn thing loose but he couldn't, even if his life depended on it. No matter how hard he tried to pull at the damn thing, it wouldn't go loose and to be honest, it made him slightly pissed off.

Sara watched him as he tried, it was rather amusing to see a man, especially thís particular man, fighting with a simple zipper like the one upon her dress. _ If he could solve crossword puzzles from a high level, why not get a simple zipper loose?,_ she wondered.

'Grissom,' Sara laughed a bit. ' How hard you even try, you know it won't get loose. '

Grissom looked up, noticed her smile and grinned back.

'Maybe you should tell me how to get it loose then.'

'Noohh!,' Sara pouted her lips. 'That's a women's secret, it shouldn't be revealed at all.. how else do we entertain men? And with whát?' she said and winked.

Grissom sat upon his knees while Sara sat on her tush, removing her hands from his body and placing them upon the zipper of her dress, slowly opening it with the purpose of teasing Grissom.

He also knew she was teasing him, hell!, he even liked it and in response, he licked his lips.

' Can't you hurry up a bit? When you're finally done with that, I'd be dry out.' he said while he pointed downwards.

'Maybe you will, maybe you won't at all,' she wiggled her eyebrows and placed her hands upon his waist, giving him a sign that her zipper was open and her back slightly bare. 'Who are you kidding anyways?'

'Probably myself but I know what I'm capable of, how about you?' he wiggled his eyebrows in response, he leaned in to give her a kiss upon her pouty lips with more than just one intention.

Their mouths touched and when his slick and wet tongue touched her red lips, she immediately opened her mouth in response and moaned heavily when his tongue touched hers, sharing his taste with her and finally admitting the feelings he had for her and holding them down for so long.

Her hands went to his pants, slowly, but firmly, opening his belt and then his zipper, just to tease him some more.

When his zipper was finally all the way down, Sara smiled and looked Grissom in the eye. She noticed something in his eyes she'd never saw before, an emotion which was unknown to her, an emotion he'd never show her or the others before.

'Are you afraid?' she suddenly asked, full with suspicion and concern.

'No.. just,' he hesitated, not knowing what to say or how to say it when he finally got the words, when he did, he continued. 'Promise me that you won't regret this.' he said in a whisper while he leaned in to kiss her passionate upon a special spot in her neck.

'I'm sure I won't,' she said barely understandable while her hands traveled from his zipper toward his tush, trying to pull his pants off on the hard way. ' How about you?'

'Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this moment since the first time we met.' Grissom said between kisses.

Since Sara couldn't pull his black pants off, Grissom stood up to lower down his pants until they couldn't go any further but he'd forgot to take his shoes off when he entered her apartment and could mentally kick himself. His hand went towards the black leather shoes and he took them off, throwing them shameless through the room while Sara removed the remains of his pants, giving him some more space for his crotch, he grabbed his pants from the bed, unknowing where he'd threw them but he didn't care, he threw them through the room, the only thing he actually cared about now was this beautiful brunette in front of him.

'I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer,' he said out of breath while he tried to sit down upon his knees. 'I've been waiting too long with this.'

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands upon his body, exploring it.

'Then don't wait.' Sara said in response.

She didn't had to tell him that twice, his hands began with their 'research', they were all over Sara, from her waist to massage her perky breasts through the piece of fabric, causing her hard nipples, from her breasts to her hand and so on.

Sara's hand stopped at his waists while Sara looked at his erection, it was tempting enough.

Suddenly one of her hands slide into his white boxers, he could feel her slick and cold skin against his arousal, causing him to snap his head backwards of pleasure and moan deeply. Her hand went down an down, touching his manhood a little bit but her hand traveled further down to one of his balls, she cupped one and squeezed into it lightly.

'O God, Sara!' Grissom screamed, the emotions overwhelming him and the moans getting caught into his throat.

Before he even realized what or how he did it, Grissom suddenly pinned Sara against her bed, each hand and arm on one side. Her look was puzzled, he noticed.

'Try to relax.' he said with a husky voice which was very unfamiliar to her.

Grissom's mouth came closer to hers, they didn't even dare to look the other way, their eyes were aimed at each other, not knowing what happened around them, not _willing_ to know what happened around them… at least, not for now, not for these precious, sweet minutes.

She didn't even saw a slight second of hesitation when he brushed his lips against hers while he pulled her dress down with his right hand, revealing her perky breast and already hard nipples.

The kiss they shared was more passionate, more willing, more needing for the both of them.

She wasn't sure if he did but she thought that he was kissing her with emotions, needing her, needing to feel that she loved him back.

When Grissom had pulled her dress off of her whole body, he noticed that she didn't had her panties on and he grinned a little while he began to travel down further towards her chin, softly kissing her while he went further down, finally reaching her perky breasts.

His left hand released his grip upon her hand and wandered below, touching her left breast while he began to lick and suck upon her hard nipple. He could hear her moan from pleasure, saying that she wanted more, more of him, more then something like this.

While he kept sucking upon her hard nipple, his left hand started to move, gently rubbing and moving her breast while he tucked her nipple between two fingers,

Her hands were all of the sudden on his waist, touching the thin fabric of his boxers. She grabbed his boxers firmly and pulled them below, revealing his hardness and balls.

She did what she always did in a situation like this, staring at his hardness while she licked her lips like a young kid who had it's eyes upon some sweat candy or a ice cream.

_God, how much she wanted to feel this man inside of her was now incredible strong._

Before she even thought about her act of doing, she pushed Grissom off of her and lay her body upon his but she went below, heading towards his manhood.

Grissom only looked at her with big eyes, _is she serious?,_ he thought.. he soon realized she was.

She was face to face with his manhood and grinned, from her point of view it was only bigger than before, she wondered how it would fit into her tight vagina. 

It made him blush while she stared at his manhood, licking her lips, she looked up, almost asking him for permission.

He grinned back, amazed due to her sudden change of behavior but then again, he never knew her well enough to know how she actually would react in a situation like this.

And then, all of the sudden, he fell it, her mouth around the shaft of his manhood, he snapped his head back once again and moaned.

Sara took her eyes off of his hard erection and looked at him, she loved _him._

She started to take his whole length into her mouth, she could hear him moan even harder. She kept looking at him while she pulled back, slowly slipping his length in and out of her mouth causing him to moan even harder.

One of her hands went towards his balls, she cupped one and squeezed into it slightly.

His screaming and hard moaning made her even more aroused while she saw his hands tighten their grip upon the bed sheets, they started to look pale.

After a few seconds of slipping his manhood in and out of her mouth, she noticed that he would come soon, she released her grip from his manhood and slowly went towards his mouth, kissing every inch she could reach and touch with her hot and wet tongue.

When she finally reached his mouth, he rolled her over so he was on top of her now.

His arms supported his weight while he brushed his lips against Sara's, Her tongue touched his lips and he opened his mouth, giving her the opportunity to slide her tongue in. Their tongues dueled, they could taste each others taste while their tongues continued to duel. His left hand pushed her thighs apart, placed his body upon hers and his fingers went up, inserting a finger in her opening.

The need to feel her, needing her was overwhelming, she looked at him while she wrapped her pale yet long legs upon his hips, gently squeezing.

He took his finger out of her and rested his weight upon his arms, Sara looked below and wondered if he was sure and willing to do this, because once he made this step, there was no turning back.

He kept kissing her however, letting her know it was okay and his manhood entered her, he could hear a small moan caught in her throat.

He kissed her even more passionate when he started to trust slowly into her.

The only things he could hear was Sara moan and scream at the time from pleasure, the rest was a vague blur that he wouldn't want to hear or see, the only thing he wanted to see and hear was Sara moaning of joy and yelling his first name.

Making his pace force fuller, stronger and faster, he could feel her muscles twitch around his hardness. The sensation build and build, the desire became more powerful then he ever imagined it would be.

The kiss deepened even more, both weren't wiling to let go of each other, tongue's dueled with each other while the hot passion increased with the desire and became one.

Their hands were everywhere, roaming from their backs to their neck from the back of their heads. It was delight for the both of them, both never wanting to let go, both never wanting to forgot this moment.

She wrapped her arms around his nick while he grabbed her thighs tight to push himself harder into her but still, both wouldn't dare to break their kiss even if they needed to breath.

Both feeling the shared sensation and heat between their bodies, knowing that they would reach soon their climax.

Her hands slide over his back, scraping down upon his back to release some moans from his throat.

Her legs still wrapped around his waist, squeaking him more, wanting more of him inside her.

His hand was on the back of her head, pushing and yet brushing her swollen lips against his, trying to not let go of her while he kept trusting into her, his other hand was upon her hip, pushing her firm and forceful against him and feeling her more against his manhood.

Trusting himself hard inside her for the last time, both reached their climax. It was overwhelming, pure passion and love for each other.

Grissom fell on top of Sara while their kiss broke.

Both were smiling happily at each other while they were speechless, their fingers were tangled and they knew exactly what the consequences were from now on. 

Both were still gasping a little for air, it was Grissom who spoke first.

'That.. was..' he paused, not knowing what to say.

'Great?' Sara finished.

Grissom nodded and rested his head upon her shoulder, Sara placed a small kiss upon his forehead.

Tangled fingers, both were tired and fell asleep after a few seconds, knowing that it would never end, it was fate.

Fin.


End file.
